Succulent Fruit
by Chibiscuit
Summary: A persona is a mask to face adversities, which shields you. But what if the mask takes over? Sometimes Souji Seta finds his persona wild cart ability to be more of a curse than a blessing. Especially with Succubus and Mara around...


Let me get straight to the notes. Please read to avoid confusion. In this fic Souji's personas can talk to him inside his mind. This only applies to him. Why? Magic. And because he's special, I guess. Also:

"text" is talking

'text' are thoughts of whoever's in control of Souji's body

_text _are thought/talking of whoevers not in control.

Warning: this contains boy's love...kinda... It does and it doesn't, depends how you look at it. At any rate, it's not too descriptive, so no worries. If it still worries or offends you, then you'd best not read this I guess.

And finally the disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or anything related to it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mountains near the town of Inaba, a stomach growled in the depth of the night. Followed by some moaning and complaining. "Awwww... I'm so hungry...", a certain hungry(obviously) brown-haired teen complained. "Oh, I swear they'll pay for this!", he yelled out almost immediately afterwards. Souji shot him a warning look, indicating that he was being too loud. Yosuke sighed and sat down. Souji stared at the entrance of their tent. Everything had gone quiet again. "Ugh, got to think of something other than food...", he looked back at his partner. "Say, what do you think Kanji's doing right now?", he asked to distract himself.<p>

"Probably something that would get him expelled if they find him.", he looked at Yosuke accusingly.

"Hey, why're you looking at me for? I'm not... I mean he's the one that got angry and ran off!"

"Because you provoked him.", the silver haired teen replied calmly, but traces of anger could still be heard.

"I was just checking, is all. You know, to make sure. Since he's...you know...", Yosuke trailed off, not even feeling comfortable saying it.

"_Don't trail off like that!" Hehehe, such a hypocrite! _Souji had to keep from laughing at the Yosuke impression. Succubus did have a point though. He merely rolled his eyes and sat down. "I don't think he's coming back", he stated.

"Good. I'd rather not sleep in the same tent as him."

_He's afraid that he'll like whatever might happen! I know he would, I can see it. And then there would be two tents!_

An image of 'what might happen' flashed through Souji's head, causing him to instantly slap his forehead. Succubus' giggling echoed in his head. 'Thank you for that, just what I needed.'

_Oh, you're welcome, dear Self. Though credit for this one goes mostly to Mara. _Apparently sarcasm is wasted on other facets of your psyche. He groaned in frustration.

"Hey, partner, are you alright?", Yosuke asked. Souji could hear the worry in his voice. So that meant Succubus and Mara had too.

_Awww, he's worried about you!_ Succubus cooed. _Mara, I think your image was wrong, it should be like this! _Another image flashed before his eyes, almost the same as the last, only this time Kanji was replaced by himself. His head fell into his hands and he once again groaned, resisting the urge to pull at his hair in an attempt to drive the personas away. He knew it wouldn't work anyway.

"Souji, dude what's wrong? You freaking me out here.", Yosuke asked again, slightly panicky.

_I hate to admit it, but you're right Succubus. That was way more appropriate and realistic._ Souji could just imagine Mara nodding his head and that in itself was even more disturbing than the images they had created. He sighed and lifted his head. "Nothing. I'm just hungry and tired."

"Oh, yeah...agh! Don't remind me of my empty stomach!", he cried out dramatically and laid down. "Maybe, I could knock myself unconscious on this rock...", he mumbled as he stared at the lump that stuck out from the tent's floor.

'And there was nothing realistic about it.' Souji replied in his head, as he laid down himself, intent on at least trying to get some sleep.

_Nonsense, Yosuke's a pretty athletic guy, he could pull it off. _Mara argued.

'That's not what I meant! Whether he can pull it off or not, it will never happen!'

_Now, now, don't tell me you want it reversed! We're more dominant than that!_

Souji was beginning to doubt his own judgement. What on earth made him think it wouldn't hurt to bring Succubus and Mara along, when he knew he was going to be stuck in a tent with other people? One quick little trip to the Velvet Room to switch them out could have prevented mental scarring. Was he so naive to think that they would have the decency to behave themselves in a public place? Then again, it wasn't very public. Just him and Yosuke. And a couple of one-track minded personas. Not that he knew the other boys would call in sick. Thinking about it now was pointless however. Unless Igor had installed a door to the Velvet Room in his sleeping bag or something.

'Just let me get some sleep.', he said, ignoring Mara's former remark. When he got no reply, he smiled satisfied and closed his eyes. "Just try to get some sleep.", he told Yosuke.

"Easier said than done."

"Just try. Good night."

A few minutes past in silence and peace. Sleep began to envelop Souji and it looked like he was about to enter the world of dreams. But then Yosuke moaned, still bothered by his empty stomach.

_He's thinking about you. _

Souji's eyes flew open at those words and he was wide awake again. 'Are you suddenly his persona, Mara?', Souji asked irritated.

_Of course not, I am thou._

'Then don't say such things. I was nearly asleep, but now...'

_But now you're bothered. _Mara finished.

'Good to know you realize how annoying you are.'

_Bothered because of Yosuke._

'Mara, follow Succubus' example and take a hint. I want to sleep, not indulge in other activities that involve Yosuke.'

_I know that and I fully support your wish to sleep with Yosuke. But it seems something is holding you back to fulfil your wish yourself._

'It's called common sense. Wait, what am I thinking! I don't wish to sleep with Yosuke!'

_Common sense is a threat, then? Don't worry, just let me handle it. That's what we are for after all._

Before Souji could respond, he could feel his consciousness being pulled at. Souji fought back with all his mental power. Said power had been reduced severely by fatigue and hunger though and he could feel his grip on reality fading. _Come on, don't fight it. Just give in, it's for the best. _

'Like hell I'm letting you take over now.', he responded hotly. That was a mistake. Answering required power, power he should've used to fight Mara, but had now wasted. Souji could hardly move his own body anymore, his consciousness barely connected with a thread. Mere seconds later the thread snapped and Souji was thrown into the back of his own mind, suddenly reduced to a mere spectator. Mad giggling filled his head.

'Thank you very much for that, Mara.'

_Succubus, you wily witch! Stealing my place after I did all the hard work! _Mara cursed.

'Now, now, I said thank you, didn't I?', Succubus giggled again, thoroughly satisfied.

"Souji, did you hear that?", Yosuke suddenly asked, sitting upright.

"Hear what?", Succubus asked as innocently as she could muster.

"It sounded like laughing or no, giggling?", he said, not really sure how to categorize the slightly demonic sound he had heard.

"Didn't hear a thing, you must be hallucinating." Yosuke didn't answer, but scratched his head confused. He was pretty sure he had heard something. "Oh yes!", Succubus exclaimed, making Yosuke jump. "I have an idea to get to sleep. Absolutely foolproof! Would you like to know?" Yosuke was puzzled by his friend's behaviour, but wrote it off as extreme fatigue.

_She's being awfully subtle about it. _Souji remarked.

'Oh, Self! You're still here! Good!'

_You know, you sounded disappointed. _Mara teased.

_Not at all. Just surprised. Thought she'd be more straightforward._

"Okay, what is it?" In the dim lighting Yosuke saw a grin appear on the other teen's face.

'Don't worry, dear Self. Things will get real interesting in a minute.'

_Yay..._

_If you'd let me in control, it would've been over already. Unless Yosuke asked for seconds, of course._ Mara boasted. _Nah, I'm kidding. Even then it would already be over._

"Simple, you might be mentally tired, but your body is still very much awake. So all you need to do is tire yourself out physically and you'll be asleep in no time!", Succubus explained enthusiastically. Yosuke frowned, both at his friend's strange tone in his voice and at the suggestion.

_Forget what I said about subtle._

"Dude, are you insane? We can't very well run around outside till we tire ourselves out. What if King Moron catches us?"

_Apparently still subtle enough for our partner._

_When you say it, I suddenly dislike being called partner by him._

_So you admit you liked it before? _Souji chose to ignore that last question.

"We don't need to go outside, unless that's what you prefer.", Succubus moved over to Yosuke, who had absolutely no idea what Souji could be getting at."What do you- whoah!" Yosuke was successfully interrupted and surprised when Succubus pushed him down and positioned herself on top of him.

_About time Succubus._

'Shut up, Mara. You do things your way, I do things my way.'

_How about we do things my way? _Souji suggested. Mara laughed and Succubus tsk'd.

'You just watch and learn.' she told him.

_Learn what? The best way to end a friendship as fast as possible? _He sighed. _This can't be good for my Magician Social Link..._

"Hey! Partner, what are doing?", Yosuke asked calmly, trying his utmost best to suppress his panic. After all, this was Souji, he wouldn't do anything to him.

"What partners do, Yosuke-chan.", she leant down and purred right next to his ear. "Just relax and you'll sleep better than you ever have before..." She moved her head away again to watch the teen's expression. A glint of lust shone in Souji's silver eyes.

Now Yosuke was alarmed. He had no idea what had come over Souji but he knew he had to get him off him. He tried to push him off, but to no avail. Souji was just too strong, even more so than usual it seemed. Succubus laughed at her victim's useless struggling.

_Succubus, stop it! _Souji commanded as a last resort. Gaining control by force didn't work(he had been trying this entire time), so maybe showing authority would.

'No.' It didn't.

_Okay then, Mara knock me unconscious! _

_No. _Mara deadpanned.

_You are evil._

_What gave me away? _Mara laughed.

Succubus decided it was time to get down to business. She leant down again and whispered in Yosuke's ear. "Shhh... Go to sleep." At those words the struggling stopped and Yosuke's eyelids closed shut. "Good boy.", she smiled pleased.

_Wait, you can do that? _Souji asked surprised, temporarily forgetting the situation.

'Put people to sleep? Sure, it's called Dormina. It's not in my skill list though, so don't bother looking.'

_You should've said so sooner! I thought you were going to do something entirely different. I mean, you did give me that impression._ Mara laughed at the naivety.

'Oh, but I'm not done yet. This was merely setting the stage. The real show starts now.' She said and pulled of Souji's pants in one swift movement. Souji sighed disappointed.

_Oh, come on, you didn't really think that was all she was going to do?_

_Actually, I had hoped she would take the hint and stop. _Souji admitted and sighed once again when Succubus pulled off Yosuke's pants as well. She removed Souji's upper garments and went for Yosuke's when she suddenly stopped. She looked down at the body she was in.

"Hmm... I forgot I'm in a male body right now."

_Do you want a few pointers? Or should I just take over and finish the job? _Mara asked. Succubus shook her head angrily. 'That won't be necessary. It'll be an interesting experience, I'm sure.'

_That's the least you can say._

_You sound awfully calm._

_Yes, well. I realized that at least Yosuke won't remember most of it since he's asleep._

'Now, now, that would be selfish of me. I made it so that he's dreaming of our encounter right now.'

_How benevolent of you..._

Succubus practically ripped the rest of Yosuke's clothes off and licked her lips. 'You have excellent taste in friends, Self.'

_I somehow doubt our criteria are the same._

Succubus was about to pounce when she was once again interrupted, this time by the sound of rustling just outside the tent. She decided to ignore it and began kissing down Yosuke's chest, slowly working her way down. Agonizingly slowly in Souji's opinion. The rustling grew louder and louder. Succubus tried to pay it no heed but her eyes twitched in annoyance. She preferred absolute silence. The only sounds that are allowed to fill the air are those of her victim's. Everything else was obsolete and thus a hindrance to her concentration.

"Psssstt, you guys, are you in there?", a voice called from outside.

_Chie? _Souji yelled inside his own head. _What is she doing here?_

'She'll go away if we ignore her.'

_Maybe she wants to join in! _Mara offered.

_I doubt that. Besides, she doesn't even know what's going on here. I'd like to keep it that way._

'No worries. I have no intention of letting her in to disturb our fun.'

_Your fun. _Souji corrected.

_I'm quite enjoying this as well._

"Souji, Yosuke, let us in.", Chie urged yet still in a quiet whisper.

_Us?_

"What do we do if they're already asleep?", Yukiko could be heard asking.

"Well, we can't go back. Let's just go in."

"What? Chie, is that really such a good idea?"

"It's that or King Moron."

"Let's go in.", Yukiko agreed. Before Souji had very well realized the gravity of those few simple words, the tent flap was zipped open and the sound of people crawling inside could be heard.

"Okay, let's build a barrier and-" A gasp from Yukiko interrupted Chie's explanation. She followed her friend's line of sight. Her eyes widened and her face flushed red. They both stared in shock at the scene before them, unable to say anything yet also unable to leave. Succubus stopped her ministrations and turned to look at their audience. She glared at them.

"Can't you see you're interrupting something?", she said venomously before returning to her business. A loud moan escaped Yosuke as if agreeing with her.

"I-I-I- uh...we-", Chie stuttered. Yukiko didn't even attempt to produce a decent sentence.

_Brilliant. You successfully traumatized them for life._

_That or they're cursing the fact that they forgot to bring a camera with them._

_I don't know which option I prefer._

_Once again, you seem pretty calm considering the situation. _Mara noted.

_Well, I can't do much about it anyway. Besides, it can't get much worse than this._ Thus Souji rationalized the situation. Succubus smirked when she heard those words, instantly making Souji regret ever uttering them. She leant down and passionately kissed Yosuke. The audience gasped anew.

_Foolish boy. Prepare yourself for one hell of a cliché. _Mara mocked. The words were still resounding in his head when Souji suddenly noticed he could move. He quickly ended the kiss, and then froze in shock as he saw a pair of brown eyes staring directly into his grey ones'. Insane giggling filled his mind, rendering him incapable of thinking clearly, let alone respond fast enough. When his mind had grasped the situation, he moved to get off his friend. However the friction caused Yosuke to moan again and Souji, having to hold back one of his own, froze again. He didn't dare to move anymore, afraid of the result.

"Partner..."

_I feel a boost in the Magician Social Link department! It's skyrocketing!_

Souji looked at Yosuke's face and then noticed the blush that tinted it. But it was when he saw his lust filled eyes that he knew he was in trouble.

_Oh dear, I think he is still under the impression that he is dreaming. _Succubus commented.

Before Souji could make a mental sarcastic reply, he was pulled down by Yosuke into another kiss. Behind him he heard a thud and Chie calling Yukiko's name and whether she was alright or not.

"What is-" She began speaking, seemingly jerked from her shock but stopped when she saw Yosuke remove the last piece of clothing that was still on the two boys: Souji's underpants. Souji hadn't even been aware of the fact that he still had them on. Succubus must've forgotten about those. Another thud and the audience was out for the count. As he was flipped over on his back, now with Yosuke on top of him, Souji knew it was going to be a long night.

The result:

Chie and Yukiko both suffered from pain in their back the next morning.

Souji experienced pain in a different area, located a bit lower.

Succubus and Mara are gathering dust in the compendium.

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko never spoke of the incident. All three of them began to doubt their subconscious for conjuring up such dreams.

Yosuke was beginning to doubt his sexual preferences, at least when it came to his partner.

The word "partner" was never the same, yet he kept using it.

Souji noted that despite being such a homophobe, Yosuke knew pretty damn well what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Why is there no sleepstatuseffect in Persona anyway? Meh, shouldn't complain, Dormina+Eternal Rest combo is no fun when used against you...<br>I guess this is a Succubus!Souji x Yosuke fic? Hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcomed!

Chibiscuit


End file.
